1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method and kits for making miniature plants and more particularly for making miniature flowers and flower arrangements.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniature flower punches have been available which are configured to punch out various flower-shaped flat punches. However, a need exists for methods and kits to make realistic appearing flowers or flower arrangements made from such flower punches.